Choices
by Landy
Summary: Go to the first chapter of Preview or just read the summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anybody, except for Ninah, all the characters belong to Vince McMahon and co.  
  
Preview: Jeff Hardy, you would think he was the nicest man that ever lived right? Wrong, he is down right  
  
dirty, rude, and mean. Him and his girlfriend, Victoria, are the two meanest people that ever lived, but  
  
somebody is joining the WWE and she is the sweetest diva ever. Can she change Jeff and show him true  
  
love? Or will Jeff deny everything and still live the way de does?  
  
"Jeffy, will you get me some water, I'm dien?" Victoria asked in a dumb goofy voice.  
  
"Get it yourself, you have two legs." Jeff shot back to the one who he thought he loved.  
  
"If you love me, you'll get it for me." Victoria pleaded.  
  
"Get it yourself!" Jeff yelled while standing up and leaving to go find some food.  
  
"Jerk!" Victoria retorted, throwing a pencil at Jeff and missing.  
  
"Hey Jeff, Vince has called a meeting and you're involved." Shane Helms informed.  
  
"Cool, tell Victoria I'll see her later." Jeff demanded.  
  
"Your welcome." Shane mumbled as Jeff walked away.  
  
"I can't believe you said that to her!" Vince yelled to the Billion Dollar Princess.  
  
"But daddy, she is just a rookie." Stephanie cried.  
  
"You called her a stuck up bitch!" Vince yelled, "Stephanie, get out of my office."  
  
"Fine!" Steph retorted.  
  
KNOCK. KNOCK  
  
"Come in, Steph leave." Vince said.  
  
"Hey Vince, whats up?" asked Jeff sitting down.  
  
"Come in here Patricia." Vince said to the newest diva.  
  
"Yes Vince?" Patricia asked.  
  
"Jeff, this is Patricia Stratigias, she just joined and we have an awesome storyline for her to be apart of."  
  
Jeff was hypnotized by the Canadians beauty. Her eyes were so sparkling, her smile, her figure, and her  
  
voice sounded like an angels. Jeff was feeling something he had never felt before, it was hurting him, but  
  
he liked it and needed it  
  
"Jeff, Jeff, Jeff!!" Vince had been yelling to the younger Hardy.  
  
"What happened?" asked Jeff embarrassed.  
  
"I think you were, never mind," Patricia replied, "call me Trish for short." Trish said shaking Jeff's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Jeff said.  
  
"You too." Trish replied  
  
"You're dismissed." Vince said answering the phone.  
  
"Trish, wait up." Jeff said almost tripping, "maybe we can meet up later." Jeff suggested.  
  
"I can't, I have to go train all weekend." Trish stuttered out. Trish really liked Jeff, but other people told her  
  
to be careful around him. The also told her that he didn't care about anyone, but himself, he didn't even care  
  
about his girlfriend.  
  
" I'll see you later Jeff." Trish said jogging off to find Torrie Wilson, her best friend.  
  
"Bye." Jeff replied staring with a dumb look.  
  
"So, Jeff you like the new diva Trish Stratus." Stacy Kiebler said sarcastically.  
  
"I do not like her, she's cool, I mean she has purple streaks in her hair." Jeff replied smiling but stopped.  
  
"Jeff, everybody told her to stay away from you, cause of your attitude." Stacy informed.  
  
"My attitude?" Jeff asked in a confused tone.  
  
"And because of Victoria." Stacy added.  
  
"I can always brake up with her." Jeff shot back.  
  
"You like Trish that much?" Stacy asked.  
  
"I really like her." Jeff replied his eyes pleading.  
  
"Who does Jeff like?" asked Torrie Wilson coming up behind them.  
  
"Your friends with Trish aren't you?" asked Jeff curiously.  
  
"Why, you like her?" asked Torrie.  
  
"Well, yeah I do, but you can't tell her." Jeff confessed.  
  
"Jeff, not to be mean or anything but I think its best if you stay away from her." Torrie responded.  
  
"Why?!" Jeff asked getting mad.  
  
"Because, you get mad easy and we know you hit Victoria." Stacy blurted out and didn't mean to.  
  
"Is that right, well Trish only has your words, but I think I can change all that." Jeff replied running off.  
  
"Torrie, Jeff really likes Trish and she likes him, whats the problem?" asked Stacy confused.  
  
"The problem is Victoria will get pissed off and Jeff would hurt Trish." Torrie replied.  
  
"Hey guys." Trish yelled running up to the two blondes.  
  
"Hey Trish." Torrie and Stacy replied in unison.  
  
"Whats up?" Trish asked.  
  
"Trish, how would you like to go clubbing?" Torrie asked as the three of them walked off to their locker room.  
  
"Sure, sounds fun." Trish replied.  
  
"Clubbing, sounds like fun." Jeff whispered hiding behind a corner.  
  
Finally, I've been meaning to post this story for a couple of months. Well, tell me what you think, please? Laterz. 


	2. 2

This is continuing from chapt. 1.  
  
"Ninah, why do you think Jeff acts the way he does?" asked Matt to his girlfriend of two years.  
  
"I don't know, ever since me and you got together, he started getting his whole 'I'm gonna kick you ass' attitude more involved." Ninah replied.  
  
"Jeff, what are you doing here?" asked Matt Hardy surprised to see Jeff bust through the locker room door.  
  
"I have to borrow some clothes, please?" Jeff asked pleading.  
  
"Sure Jeff," Matt replied shocked that Jeff actually said please, " here Jeff." Matt said handing Jeff a black sweater.  
  
"Thanks, you don't know how much this means to me." Jeff replied while walking off to find out what club Trish was at.  
  
"That was weird." Matt replied.  
  
"Hey Jeff." Lita said running up to Jeff.  
  
"Hey Lita, listen not to sound mean, but I'll see you later." Jeff replied trying to leave.  
  
"Wow, you're acting nice." Lita responded sarcastically.  
  
"Why the hell would it matter to you bitch." Jeff shot back and storming off to find Billy Kidman, Torrie's  
  
boyfriend and leaving Lita shocked, it wasn't the first time he called her that.  
  
"Billy?" Torrie asked as she, Stacy, and Trish cam in.  
  
"Yeah?" Billy replied.  
  
"Did you find a date for Stacy and Trish?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Sure did, Stacy yours will meet us there," Billy answered, "Trish, you're like a sister to me so I thought I'd give you the best, you know David Flair right?"  
  
"Hey Trish." David said nervously. David had a crush on Trish ever since they met 3 years ago at a sports conference.  
  
"Hey David." Trish replied nervously too. Trish too liked David but she liked Jeff Hardy more.  
  
"Well, yall ready?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Yep." Stacy replied.  
  
"Lets go." Trish replied too.  
  
"You look nice." David complimented Trish on her outfit, which was a clack shiny mini skirt and a baby blue tank top.  
  
"Thanks, you look handsome." Trish replied checking David out just as he was to her, both with lust in their eyes.  
  
"Shall we?" David asked extending his hand.  
  
"We shall." Trish said taking his hand. David and Trish started walking toward the exit, but what they  
  
didn't know was that someone was watching them with anger in his eyes.  
  
"David Flair, I never thought of it till now." Jeff said to himself while following the couples.  
  
"So Billy, who is my date?" asked Stacy curiously.  
  
"You'll find out." Billy replied getting in the car.  
  
"Why, won't you tell me?" Stacy asked pleading and getting in the car too with David, Trish, Torrie, and Billy.  
  
"Anyone need to get anything at the hotel?" asked Billy while pulling out of the parking lot.  
  
"Nope." They said in unison.  
  
"Damn, Billy can drive." Jeff said to himself trying to catch up with Billy.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Jeff's convertible?" asked Stacy looking in the review mirror.  
  
"It is, but he's in the same hotel as us." Billy informed.  
  
"You ok?" asked David to Trish, who had a dreamy look in her eyes at the thought of Jeff.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok." Trish responded getting the look out of her eyes. *OK, Trish you need to stop thinking  
  
about Jeff, I mean your with David Flair, you like him, think about him.* Trish thought.  
  
"Damn, they spotted me!" Jeff yelled while turning down the street to go to the hotel.  
  
Ok, please review. 


	3. 3

I'm back, well for now. This is in the same night.  
  
"Here we are, Club Faith." Billy said parking.  
  
"Wow, a new club that I haven't been to." Stacy remarked.  
  
"Funny." Torrie replied wrapping her arm around Billy's waist with his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"You ready?" David ask.  
  
"Yep." Trish responded with a smile and taking David's hand into hers and not noticing David blush.  
  
"That's not even funny." Stacy said referring to the couples.  
  
The couples and Stacy walked into Club Faith with Good Charlotte's "Wondering" playing.  
  
"I love this song." Trish and Stacy said together.  
  
"Stacy." Someone said behind her.  
  
"Hey." Stacy replied turning around and trying not to get nervous, because the guy she a crush on was standing right in front of her.  
  
"Wanna dance?" he asked extending his hand.  
  
"Sure." Stacy replied.  
  
"Well, how bout we go get something to drink?" Trish insisted.  
  
"Sure" everyone replied.  
  
"I think Stacy and Tommy Dreamer are perfect." Torrie said drinking her smirnoff ice. (weird couple I know, but hey I can use my imagination.)  
  
"Yeah, they're like in love, but they won't admit it." Billy agreed.  
  
"Trish, wanna dance?" David asked.  
  
"Thought you'd never ask." Trish replied in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Do you think Trish and David will make it?' Billy asked.  
  
"Nope, she's too attracted to Jeff." Torrie replied leading Billy to the dance floor.  
  
"So David, is Hunter and the whole Evolution coming to your house this weekend?" Trish asked, getting cozy against David.  
  
"Yeah, we're all supposed to have a man's only party." David replied taking a whiff of Trish's strawberry smelling hair.  
  
"So, do you think Stacy and Tommy will make it?" asked Trish looking at the couple across from them.  
  
"Yeah, when is Torrie and Billy getting hitched?" David asked.  
  
"In two months." Trish replied leading David back to the bar since the song was over.  
  
"I'll have a margarita and a tequila." David ordered for himself and Trish.  
  
"Here ya go sir, it'll be 5 bucks." The bartender replied collecting the money.  
  
"You guys started without us, I'm offended." Tommy said while helping Stacy up on the stool.  
  
"Sure did, you all take to long." David said toasting to the couples.  
  
"Funny David." Billy replied.  
  
"Well, you know how it goes." David said leading Trish and the other to the farthest booth in the club.  
  
"I'll be right back." Trish said dragging Stacy and Torrie along with her.  
  
"I wonder what that's all about." Billy replied confused and taking a drink of his Budlight.  
  
Yeah, I'm done with chapter 3. Leave me a line. Laterz. 


	4. 4

Hi! Yeah okay. Well, it's about time I update. I think everybody knows that I don't own anybody, except Ninah and Landry.. Lets start shall we? Lol okay that was dumb.  
  
"Trish, what are you doing?" asked Stacy confused and mad that she was drug away from Tommy.  
  
"Guys, I can't stop thinking about Jeff." Trish said lowering her head.  
  
"Trish, why do you like Jeff?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Because, he's cute, nice, and cool." Trish replied.  
  
"Nice? He's not nice, he's rude, mean, and dirty." Stacy said disgusted at the thought of Jeff.  
  
Meanwhile, Jeff walked through the doors to see David, Billy, and Tommy discussing Raw and how they thought it should've went.  
  
"What can I get cha?" the bartender asked as Jeff sat down.  
  
"A beer." Jeff replied looking for Trish and making sure nobody saw him.  
  
"Here you go." The bartender replied handing Jeff the drink.  
  
"Trish, Jeff is with Victoria. Victoria doesn't like it when divas talk to him. She doesn't even like it when the fans talk to him." Torrie informed.  
  
"Fine, I'll try to keep my mind on David. I mean I like him, but I like Jeff more." Trish admitted raising her head.  
  
"You say one more thing about Jeff and I'll slap the hell out of you." Stacy replied shoving past Trish to go back to the booth.  
  
"Whats up with her?" Trish asked rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"She likes Tommy." Torrie replied shoving past Trish too.  
  
"Hey." Billy said as Torrie sat on his lap.  
  
"Hey." Torrie replied kissing Billy long and hard.  
  
Billy had asked Torrie to marry him 5 months ago and in a month or maybe two, him and Torrie would be husband and wife after 3 years together.  
  
"Aww." Everybody said that was at their booth.  
  
"Funny." Torrie replied sitting next to Billy.  
  
"Man, this is getting boring. How about a song?" David asked the crew.  
  
"Sure." They replied.  
  
"I'll be right back." David said walking over to the jukebox.  
  
"So Trish, how do you like it so far?" Tommy asked taking a drink of his beer.  
  
"It's okay," Trish replied looking a t David and smiling, "so, what'd you pick?" she asked as David sat down.  
  
"Listen." David replied.  
  
Just then N*Sync's "Sailing" came on.  
  
"Wanna dance?" the three guys asked at the same time.  
  
"Weird." Trish replied taking David's hand and laughing as Stacy and Torrie did the same.  
  
*Look at them, enjoying themselves, well I have Victoria. Who needs Trish Stratus.* Jeff thought to himself, just as memories of him and Victoria came flooding Back.  
  
All of the memories was of Victoria getting mat at him and the divas and the fans. Jeff knew that Victoria wasn't the one for him, but Trish was and she was with David.  
  
"Another beer." Jeff demanded.  
  
"There ya go," The bartender replied noticing Jeff looking at Trish, "you like her."  
  
"What?" Jeff asked confused.  
  
"Well, you've been staring at her, so I just thought you might like her." Responded the bartender.  
  
"Well, yeah I do, but she doesn't like me." Jeff replied.  
  
"How do you know?" asked the bartender, " my name is Landry."  
  
"Well, I asked her out sorta and she said no." Jeff replied taking a long drink of his beer.  
  
"Well, Mr. Jeff Hardy, if you like her then tell her." Landry replied  
  
"How do you know my name?" Jeff asked eye-balling him.  
  
"I watch wrestling," Landry replied, "the drinks are on the house." He finished saying.  
  
"Thanks," Jeff replied grabbing a napkin and signing it, "Well, I've got to get." Jeff finished sliding the autograph to Landry and leaving to go back to the hotel.  
  
"Poor guy." Landry said to himself.  
  
"Stacy, do you wanna go for a walk?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Sure." Stacy replied getting her purse and coat, "see you guys back at the hotel."  
  
"How about another drink." Torrie suggested.  
  
"I'll have a beer." Trish said getting dizzy all of a sudden.  
  
"Trish, are you okay?" David asked holding Trish.  
  
"Yeah, I think." She replied.  
  
"Maybe, we oughta go." Billy said.  
  
"Yeah." The other three replied grabbing their things.  
  
"Well, I guess Tommy and Stacy left." Billy said noticing Tommy's car gone.  
  
Well, I was 2 days behind on updating, but I've had a busy schedule. 


End file.
